The Give and Take of Relationships
by Evanescently
Summary: This is about the scene after Integra finds out that Alucard turned Seras.  It is when they are back at the mansion, and Integra can finally concentrate all of her anger on Alucard and her frustration about her newly turned responsibility. AxS
1. Chapter 1: Threads of Relationships

**A/N:** This is a little side story. I've always wondered what Integra really said to Alucard the night he turned Seras, aside from the half-page that Kohta reserved for it...but he basically let us wonder what happened afterward. I decided to write my version about it, and again, it's just a little scene or two about what I think would have happened. There is AlucardxSeras, but that's only because it's supposed to be that way! He really loves both Integra and Seras...or, at least...it attracted to them... :)

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

><p>The Give and Take of Relationships<p>

"So what if I did it?" Alucard questioned. Did it really matter why he did it?

"It was a direct violation against the Hellsing Organization, against our Royal charter with the monarchy, and against the Protestant Church! What am I going to tell the Queen?" Sir Integra shouted, "I cannot believe you would do something so ignorant!" she smacked one hand on the wooden table and crushed her entire cigar on the ashtray next to a stack of unopened papers with the other hand.

Alucard growled. Ignorant? Ignorance implied that he was lacking in knowledge, training, or information; that he was uninformed, unaware, and unlearned. He was FAR from that, especially when he made his new fledgling.

"I…I apologize, my master. It won't happen again," Alucard gritted his teeth and bit at his lip until it bled.

Sir Integra frowned at him, her glare never ceasing. He often wondered if she would prematurely grey in her thirties after the kind of stress he put her through. But the action he took, the action he did to create a fledgling was not born of a desire to fluster and anger his master, unbeknownst to Integra.

"You had better promise me that it won't happen again," Sir Integra's voice carried a dangerous edge to it.

Alucard had to stifle a laugh; Integra was so cute when she became flustered. The redness in her cheeks, her raised voice, the racing heart beat, her chest rising and falling with each breath. If Integra really wished to get a point across, she should say it without such emotion. He couldn't really think of the bad he'd done when she looked so…so delicious.

"Really, what were your intentions? Is she _that_ beautiful? Was it for the reason that you shot her, and wished to give her another means to live?" Sir Integra's voice had changed. She had covered it well with anger still, but underneath layers of it, he could hear the hint of curiosity that drove the question forth from her lips.

"Who can say why? She chose this path, I merely offered it to her," Alucard answered cryptically.

And though Sir Integra wished that she could cause him enough pain by activating his seals until they burned right through his skin, she knew she shouldn't…couldn't. He wouldn't even feel it, not unless she was in any real danger. Hell, such an act of regression would probably make him laugh. She just gave him another frown, common of her these days, and turned around in disgust.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal," Sir Integra offered.

Alucard's face lit up, overcome with slight surprise and intrigue, "The Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is offering to make _me_, a _lowlife servant_, a deal?"

"Just shut up and listen, it was a figure of speech more than anything else," Sir Integra said over her shoulder and through her teeth, "If you train your newly found fledgling, and you train her damn well, take care of her and her…turning, then I _may_ consider having her stay here."

May? May consider? What irony, her calling him the ignorant one. Did she know nothing of newly turned vampires and their relationships with their sires? Whether Integra ended up kicking Seras out or not, it would take all of Britain's finest to try and separate Seras from him…and then Alucard to kill her. And there was no way he would do that, there was no way he could do that. He wasn't even sure if the seals were stronger than the blood relationship and bond that a vampire has with its fledgling. After all, that connection that the two have is centuries older than the seals themselves. It could very well overpower the seals of bondage on him, if challenged. But perhaps that is what Integra is fearful of in the first place.

"Master," Alucard turned to his side and walked slowly in an attempt to look less abrasive, "Is the reason, perhaps, behind this…this conversation, not only one of violation, but also because of the seals and their power over such a connection between sire and fledgling?"

Sir Integra heaved a great sigh, and apparently his little side steps had looked disarming enough, for she had taken a seat in her leather chair. Papers challenged her tall height as they stacked almost to her collar bone. She pulled on a drawer on her right hand side and picked out another Cuban cigar. She reached for the lighter on the other side of the mound of papers, but her servant was faster and handed it to her. She took it gently, and he sensed most of the anger drain out of her; weariness stood in its stead.

"It has crossed my mind, but most of all, I fear that she could get in our way. I…I know she was in the police force, and I know she was a good person. I've no doubt in that, and I don't wish to hurt her. But so help me, if she gets in my way, our way, Alucard-"

"It will not happen, I can tell you that, as a promise," Alucard looked straight into those blue sapphire eyes and stood his ground. It only took a moment for Integra to believe him.

"Aye. You are dismissed until further notice, my servant," Sir Integra waved her hand and gripped a writing pen to start the mountainous task of filling out the papers bestowed to her on the desk.

Alucard smiled, knowing she would ultimately trust him and his accurate judgment. He appreciated that she was brutally honest with him; most of his nobles and even his family centuries ago were not so with him, and his hatred of people who were evasive, dishonest, or complete sophists reflected in his harsh and cruel punishment of impalement years later when he became ruler of Wallachia. Her servant nonchalantly exited the room with silent footsteps. He heard her softly groan at the intrusion of a phone ringing, and this time, he couldn't help but chuckle.

_To Seras, then_, he thought in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial and Faith

Second part to this mini story that I started. I hope that you review and respond. The title says it all, really.

**~Sorry if this updates on the Hellsing webpage! I'm just trying to improve that last massive paragraph into something better! It's not intended to make you think that there is a third chapter that is mysteriously hidden somewhere haha~**

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_, in any way, own Hellsing or the characters in it. It is owned by Kohta Hirano, Dark Horse Manga, and any other business or people who assisted in creating these fascinating characters!

* * *

><p>Faith and Denial aren't Mutually Exclusive<p>

The elder vampire turned the door to his vault and pulled it open. The air pressure changed and a wave of dust shot out from the opening. Alucard coughed once before remembering he didn't need to use his lungs. Shuffling into his domain, he turned abruptly around and shut the door. What accompanied this was complete darkness, and he immediately smiled at its presence. He welcomed it with open arms. Alucard then continued forward, aware of his surroundings as if it were mid-day. He walked deeper and deeper into the pit of darkness when he caught the scent of something feminine. Perfume? No. Estrogen. He inhaled deeper and smelled that it was coming from around the corner, where his coffin and Seras's coffin lied together. He inched forward and around the corner, on the hunt. His ears slightly pricked forward when he heard a muffled noise come from inside one coffin. Slowly, the lid on his coffin was lifted to expose a young woman with short blonde hair. She rose carefully from it and scanned the room. Her eyes adjusted to the lighter shade of the room and the fact that there was a window next to the coffin. Her eyes transfixed on Alucard's. He wasn't sure whether to be angered that she was sleeping in his grave, or amused that she probably liked it more because it smelled like his scent.

"Master," A seductive female voice called for him.

Alucard sensed her hunger and immediately realized that she had not drunk anything for at least six hours. She would be at her worst right now, right when she craved for blood. The thirst was almost uncontrollable when a person was newly turned and it surprised him that she had not gone for his throat yet.

"Yes, my fledgling?" Alucard answered her call and inched forward, tempted.

She shifted restlessly and scooted over, "There's clearly room for one more. I tried to sleep in my own coffin, I _really_ did. But this one has cushions and it's much more comfortable."

Alucard chuckled, "Yes, I agree. But it is my coffin, and I would appreciate it if you would get out of it."

She scurried out of it from his tone of voice, but when she stood up, he had to notice her ripped clothes. She didn't like the new Hellsing attire that was mandatory for her to wear. Alucard grinned at the sight of her, and of the fact that she ransacked the place to try and find blood packets. But Alucard had finished off his own dinner that night long before he knew he was going to have to worry about two mouths to feed. He didn't particularly mind that she had trashed the place; in fact, he had expected it. He was glad that was all she did, and didn't barge out of the room on a man hunt to feed. He'd done far worse when he was newly changed.

"Master, I'm hungry a-and I don't know how much I can take until…until my instincts take over," Seras whispered. Alucard recognized the voice as Seras's. She knew her raw hunger and vampire abilities were slowly taking over.

Alucard swooped in and took her hand in his. He saw the innocence and devotion in her eyes, her crystal blue eyes. The elder vampire remembered why he had turned her that night. It wasn't for the fact that he'd marked her for death the moment the vicar entranced her. It wasn't for the fact that her beauty would have possessed him even a century ago before he was subjugated by a determined vampire hunter. It wasn't for the fact that he fell in love with her, or even in lust. It was something far simpler, something that was more of a necessity after centuries of solitude.

Seras shivered as she felt his hand travel from her hand to her neck, and then up to grasp the knot of messy blonde hair. He took another step forward and inhaled her sweet scent and trailed his nose up and down the side of her neck. He knew better than to take advantage of her in such a weakened sate; it was hardly a fair fight to win. But he could not find the strength within himself to stop, not after it finally solidified in his mind that this one was _his_…forever. He traced the tip of his tongue over the two puncture scars he left her, a memory of a past life dying and of a new life born.

But Seras jumped backward, catching the elder off guard, and backed into a wall. She growled in anger as her eyes blackened, daring him to come forth. Alucard scoffed and walked straight up to her. She hissed in anger and lashed out at him with such strength that her claws caught the side of his cheek, exposing blood. Seras locked onto its location and prepared to pounce.

Alucard's gin now widened as she lunged for him. The master vampire knew that there were two senses, two hungers that were battling inside of her. One, the hunger to feed, and the second, to please her master. The two were almost always switched so that the desire to please the master came first; but when a person is newly turned, it is almost impossible to ignore the thirst to feed. Only one feeling could overpower it, and that was lust. Some lucky vampires could get away with using the connection as well; but on the first night, just when her human body has willed itself to die and to be reborn with such strong and inhuman powers, that's when a vampire is most dangerous, and most unpredictable.

Alucard dodged the second hand and pinned both down with ease. Seras hissed once more and tried to bite at his throat, but then the gnawing, grumbling sensation in her stomach ceased, and her eyes stabilized to their blue color. She swayed back and forth, Alucard's hands the only barriers holding her upright, and regained her balance. Seras blinked twice, and gasped at the blood running down his cheek.

"Master? I'm so _sorry_, I thought I could control myself," Seras took deep, although unneeded, breaths in and let one single tear drop from her eye.

"Police girl, I have a gift for you," Alucard ignored the apology, released her, and reached into his pocket to grab five blood packets. He knew that once she quenched her thirst, all would be well again.

But Seras leaped onto him, at the sight of so much blood so readily available. Still smelling the blood from his healed cheek that he failed to wipe from his face, the Draculina pounced onto him with her whole body weight. Both vampires hit the floor with a loud thud. Alucard had to stifle a roar from erupting deep within his chest when he saw a glimpse of Seras's blue eyes return from the black abyss of what threatened them. He sympathized with her and the disconcerting feeling of losing control of one's mind and body. But that was exactly what happened when a vampire's body lost too much blood. It didn't trust the mind to make decisions anymore; it only trusted the body's desires, the body's cravings.

"M-master…make it _stop_!" Seras barely whispered before the blackness of her eyes took over and she took another swipe at his throat.

Alucard, a surge of determination resonating through his body at the plea of his fledgling, grabbed for the blood packets again and again. But they were out of his reach, and he took another hit to his cheek. Anger now replaced the determination as he growled, overpowering Seras and rolling her body underneath him. She hissed but just before she was able to claw at him again, he answered her with a vampire kiss. Seras, at first, thrashed against him, hissing at his attachment to her neck, but a new feeling grew inside of her as she lost her hunger almost immediately. Seras opened her blue eyes to feel overwhelmed with the desire to please her master's wishes. She griped the back of Alucard's neck and tried to yank him back from completely draining her when she felt him push her down even harder, growling at what she wanted. She gasped and fought the urge to give into him, but also understood that he was merely draining her from draining him. With one last huge gulp, he released her. She felt lifeless, almost her entire life essence drained, she was weaker than a mouse and couldn't even lift up her head. She opened her eyes through the haze to see Alucard's flaming red eyes return her gaze contently, devoid of all emotions. He pulled off of her and let go, reading her thoughts.

"I…" Seras couldn't find the words to describe what she felt.

The kiss was so brief, so forced, so unwanted that by the time she wanted it, it was gone. What grew instead of hunger inside completely embarrassed her. Alucard's expression gave away the fact that he read her mind and found out what she wanted. He had felt it himself, and its presence brought, magnified, and increased so many emotions he'd long since forgotten over a century ago. What he had now, something that he'd lacked then, was self restraint. She was too innocent to defile, to mare, to taint what was already perfect. Granted, if she wished it so much, then perhaps…

"Master, I'm sorry," Seras apologized again, irritating him.

"There is no need to apologize, Police girl. You were trapped inside your own haze of hunger and sought what any vampire would have sought: satiation," Alucard sat up, this time wiping his cheek clean.

Seras tried to stand up, even sit up, but al she did was fall over. The second time, Alucard had caught her head and grabbed a blood packet. Her eyes locked onto it as he ripped it open with his mouth and poured it to her upside down. She drank it like he was offering grapes to her after a Greek symposium, her head in his lap. Seras nervously looked at him, but all she saw was his smile upside down and she had to grin. For once, in a very long time, she actually felt safe, secure, and, maybe even a little cared for. He may never love her, but she knew that a part of him, somewhere, cared for her. Why else would he bother making her into a vampire? Why else would he bother taking care of her like this? And even if he didn't, which some part of her feared, she would always love him.

Alucard had read her thoughts as she sucked each of the packets dry. He became amused at Seras's belief that he was draining her from draining him. The last especially catching his attention, he wondered just how much she already cared for him. If the bond was this great already, then perhaps Integra was right to fear what it would do to the seals, or at least what it was capable of doing. Alucard remembered many fledglings that he had turned, but all of them were his personal brides. None of them did he ever care about more than what they were willing to do to please him. One by one, they fell before his eyes, and the last one had fallen because of a certain vampire hunter. He had thought himself above human emotions; after all, he was too weak to go on being human. He couldn't handle human emotions; they tore him apart. So he took his life…from himself, from his family, from his world, just so he could come back in the afterlife of damnation: a new world that held promising effects like the dulling of feelings and emotions until they were so blunt that he could no longer feel anymore.

Lastly, Alucard was conquered by a human, a conclusion the elder vampire had already come to after battling with hundreds of other immortals like himself. He finally understood that he had to be defeated by a mortal. And just when Alucard had lost everything -his castle, fiefdom, servants, vassals, brides, and his freedom- a century later, lo and behold: a chance, and opportunity arose once more to try again. An opportunity to give to a police girl a choice to be with him had risen up, and just for him it seemed, to have someone keep him company in his immortal life once more. It appeared as though God himself was taking pity on the immortal wretched creature and decided to give him another chance.

What amazed Alucard was how fast he took it, how quickly he grabbed onto the opportunity to create a new fledgling, and how it made him look…desperate. Pathetic, Alucard knew he was. Pitiful? Oh, yes. Childish? Do vampires feed on blood? Of course he was all of these things, but it made him wonder: is that why he sought Seras out? To take care of him by loving him devotionally without restraint, and, by doing that, healing him from the inside out? It that why he clutched onto the idea of a new fledgling more than Integra could ever know? So that, after his master died, at least he would have _one_ woman not abandon him? Is that why he felt a need to have Seras in his life? Because he felt so incomplete and empty inside himself; and she, so lively and filled with the capacity to love?

"Master?" Seras blinked in slight confusion at the fact that his arm was still extended to her, but she had drained the packet five minutes ago, making his outstretched arm holding the empty packet look rather pointless.

He brought his arm back to his side, letting the blood packet down and then helped his Draculina sit up on her bottom. She looked at him with more curiosity than ever, wishing she could have entrance into his mind. Ah, but that would have to wait many years. She then did something unexpected: Seras leaned her head onto his shoulder and put one arm half way around his opposite shoulder. At first, he flinched at the contact, but then he slightly leaned into her as she leaned into him, shoulder-to-shoulder. His fledgling inhaled deeply and nestled her head into his closest shoulder, letting it hold the weight of her head. Alucard let his head rest on top of hers and wrapped one arm loosely around her. He rested his hand on her hip, not suggesting anything of it. As if affirming that she liked the idea, Seras let go of his shoulder and let her hand fall back to place on his hand. She intertwined their fingers together. Alucard grinned and pulled her forward to face him and into an iron embrace; she giggled and rest her head on his chest and shoulder once more, wishing she could have heard his heart beat, just once.

"M-master…I love you," Seras said with certainty, but peeked a look up at his expression. His face had changed from smiling to frowning, and then to deep sadness. Just when she was thinking of taking it all back, and chiding herself for being so bold, he cleared his throat.

However, there was a pause when she thought he would say nothing to her at all, but she had faith in his denial.

"You will always be cared for here, my Draculina," Alucard stated enigmatically without much emotion. He didn't wish her to hear what feeling had erupted inside of him at her words. Buried in the chambers of his heart, something tugged for her, something much larger than lust, something that he did not recognize at first. Like a muscle that has not been exercised for years, it took him the rest of that night to realize what that feeling was, and why he truly turned Seras.

* * *

><p>YAY! It wasn't too long, but hopefully not too short. The ending is up for you to decide what Alucard feels and what his true intentions were for turning Seras. The Manga leaves doors open, so I decided to show you what I thought, and let you decide. Thanks for reading!<p>

**Author's note to reviewers: (I have read every review and am completely flattered at all of the positive reviews, and although I LOVE the idea of continuing this, if I may ask **_**you**_**: where would it go? Any time I think of how I could continue it, I fall short. I feel as if I do continue it, I will break something that these two chapters have, or won't make the next chapters as epic as this last one. If you have an answer, I am listening…intently…)**


End file.
